


雪月/Snow and Moon

by akaichar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, 游戏王GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Musician, M/M, Pianist-Marufuji Ryou, Violinist-Edo Phoenix
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaichar/pseuds/akaichar
Summary: Edo Phoenix thinks of Marufuji when Marufuji prepares a concert in another country.But something wrong about Marufuji.





	雪月/Snow and Moon

「那是寒冬的声音」

 

半梦半醒间徘徊于意识的海平面时，艾德·菲尼克斯常听到在耳边隐约巡回的琴音，利落、简洁，勾勒的是冬日却不尽是严寒，薪柴与炉火带来的暖意揉杂在乐曲里进入心间，他只听丸藤亮弹过一次这首曲子，却深深将其刻于脑海。

 

那是初雪笼罩的冬日，絮状的雪花伴着微风飞舞，阔绰的白色覆盖上音乐学院西式建筑构成的画卷，钢琴前是丸藤亮挺立的背影，漆黑肃立似与同色的烤漆融为一体，平日里由于顾虑强光而放下的窗帘被拉起，浅浅的冷色日光落在他的肩颈更显清冷，刚完成一曲演奏的丸藤亮偏头看向窗外，艾德不发一语地立在一旁，看着天空出神。

细碎的雪粒仿佛穿透了玻璃的阻隔飘洒在丸藤亮的眼前，而青年银灰的身影驻立在中央，钴蓝的双眼印出风雪的倒影，然后一条足迹浮现在他的眼前。

琴键被悄然敲动，沉稳而缓慢，只得在余音中寻得一丝震颤，一步又一步踏过雪地，在皑皑白雪上留下足迹，平静却不悲伤，寒冷却又温暖。

 

「Clair de lune」——德彪西的《雪上足迹》。

 

在艾德的印象中，钟爱着巴赫与管风琴的丸藤亮是鲜少弹奏如此堪称沉缓的曲目，若说肖邦的即兴幻想曲不合此时，那同出自他手的冬风练习曲才更像丸藤亮的最佳选择，两人接触的时日实际不长，但他们却从初次见面开始就如同许久未见的老友一样，快速而自然地迈入彼此的空间，最后奠定关系。

音乐的语言发挥了十足的作用。

 

年轻小提琴演奏家缓缓睁开双眼，几缕光线从半开的窗帘间照进室内，隔着玻璃能看到暗沉的天空，艾德眨眨眼睛看着遍布苍穹的云彩，慵懒地抬起小臂搁在额头上，眼底还沉淀着迷蒙的睡意，他心想着不知道维也纳的天气此刻怎么样，这样多云的天气，倒是适合亮，不过按照他的性格，一定是专心于排练并对异国的风景也提不起什么兴趣吧。

艾德在床上坐了起来，房间的一角放着被酒红色的绒布遮盖住的柜式钢琴，每次丸藤亮到访时都定然会将它奏响。

目光在其上无意识逗留了半分钟后，艾德·菲尼克斯沉默了片刻才不情不愿地承认自己的确有些想念他了的事实，尤其是在梦到那首曲子之后，他竟有些迫切地想要再次听到那唯有丸藤亮才能弹奏出的声音，当初让他的心灵深深为之牵动的声音。

关掉手机的飞行模式，艾德逐一查阅未读消息，仍然没有来自丸藤亮的简讯，演奏会就在明天了，他此时应该刚吃过午饭，准备回去排练室再次练习吧。点开通讯人的头像，艾德用大拇指轻点着屏幕敲敲打打，到最后聊天框仍是一片空白，该说些什么好？

“你那边天气怎么样？”“排练的如何？”“什么时候回来？”每一句问候似乎都显得敷衍与不真切，可是诸如“我有点想你了”这类的话一般情况下更不在艾德·菲尼克斯的候选项，最后他发出去的是一句干巴巴的“昨晚梦到了你弹的「Clair de lune」。”

看着这条不知所谓的消息旁弹出“已送达”的字样，艾德自暴自弃地将手机甩到枕边，拉开衣柜后斟酌片刻挑选了一套还算正式的铁灰西装和法式白色衬衫，决定遵从自己的内心愿望。

这个周没有别的预定，巴黎距离维也纳不算遥远，让他帮自己弄一个首排的特等席位也不是问题。

他挑选着袖扣的时候几乎是放纵起自己能被称为任性的想法，嘴角因此卷起愉快的细小弧度。

 

最后一片枯黄的树叶从枝头轻飘飘落下，道路两旁的梧桐树干延伸成灰白的直线，由于是突如其来的决定，出于不打扰驾驶员休假的人道考虑，艾德选择了民用客机出行，等能赶上的最早一班航班抵达维也纳时，东一区的时间已经到了下午四点三刻，冬日缺少温度的暗淡阳光在多瑙河上勾勒出流动的波光，远方天际层层叠叠的云霭预示着阴天的到来。

意外的熟悉人物出现在音乐厅的正门口，艾德用英语和这位自己熟识的调音师打了招呼，谢绝对方递过来的香烟之后向其询问丸藤亮的行踪，不出所料地得知依旧在练习的答案，他笑着道谢，两旁的安保人员未多加阻拦，任由艾德转身迈上台阶将沉重的木门推开。

由于曾在此举办过不少次演出，音乐厅的内部构造对艾德来说可为轻车熟路，转入眼前的拐角之后便是舞台后方。由于本次是独奏演出，排练也早已进入尾声，此刻竟是没有看到其余的团队人员，只有琴音源源不断地循着贴有繁复图案的墙纸飘散而出。

短暂的停顿之后再起的、低弱到几近消失的音节没能瞒过他敏锐的听觉，精致的牛津鞋尖堪堪抵住木质地板的连接线，艾德在布幕后方顿住了脚步，然而下一刻音群如瀑布般流泄击打，出自另手的和弦紧跟其上，演奏如狂风般席卷而来。

「Op. 25, 12 Études No. 11 in A minor」——又称冬风，肖邦所著的练习曲中拥有堪称顶尖难度的一曲，他几乎能透过帘幕想象出丸藤亮在琴键上快速飞舞的手指。

艾德闭上双眼，狂风暴雪顷刻间从黑暗中席卷而来，他伫立在风与雪的中心，寒冷的气流带着不安狂躁着，一次又一次的爆发将这首曲子推上情绪的高潮，最后的A小调中的三个八度音阶炸裂开来，在尾声的和弦中重归平静。

音乐能传导奏者的感情，这是艾德所一直深信不疑的，徒有技巧的演奏就算到达了技术的完美巅峰也依旧缺少灵魂，但技术被情绪所单方面操控便是本末倒置，唯有做到收放自如才是最为优秀的演奏者。

这些早在音乐学院的时候，艾德就以特邀乐理教授的身份身体力行教导过无数次。

“你这是在干什么？”

他几乎隐藏不住自己声音中的怒气，暗红的幕帘在他手中被攥成失去形状的一团，比起音乐家的素养更令他为之愤怒的是他所感知到的东西。

“艾德？”丸藤亮双手仍搭在琴键上，转过的脸庞上闪过惊愕的表情，旋即又被他刻意敛去，“你什么时候……”

“这个不重要，回答我的问题！”

仍带着几分少年音的质问声响彻空无一人的大堂，这样的表情在面对万人演奏也能游刃有余的艾德·菲尼克斯身上实为罕见，他向来清冽的蓝色双眼浮现出几分泠冽，绞紧的眉头间书写着隐隐的不安。

“你的「冬风」，才不是这样的。”

毕业演出上丸藤亮正是选择了这首曲目作为开场曲，艾德坐在特等席专心致志的旁听了整场，无论哪个选段，都和方才听到的大相径庭，那已经不是技术层面的差错，倒不如说技术层面的完美驾驭更是凸显了本质上的差别。

“果然瞒不过你，虽说我也没想过会有人听到。”

丸藤亮沉默片刻后站起身，绕开钢琴椅后却并没有继续迈动步伐，他翻转手腕将手掌伸到眼前，嘴角下抿泛起一丝苦涩的笑意。

“本来只是在演出前夕想调整一下状态，但是突然失控了。”

“因为什么？”

艾德压下心中的急躁，阖目深吸一口气，松开手掌径直走到丸藤亮的身前注视着他。

“……最近，突然开始看不见了。”

丸藤亮语气平淡地开口，就像在讲述听闻的某个陌生人的遭遇，但艾德早已从音乐中感知到对方最难以启齿的那部分情绪，他因不悦抿起的唇线更为紧绷，脑海中炸裂的空白让他怔忡了一瞬，眼底写满难以置信。

“你的眼疾不是先天性的问题吗？最近开始恶化了吗？”

“过来维也纳之后出现的症状，最开始是在路上，视线变暗了三秒左右，这几天开始出现短暂的失明现象，因为一直忙着排练，也抽不时间去看医生，如果是严重的问题需要即时治疗的话，会耽误演出。”

丸藤亮的口吻越是平静，艾德越感觉到纠缠而上的情绪充斥心间，即使明晰对方的脾性，也深知他把音乐摆在什么样的位置，但他对这份话语下潜意识的不珍视仍感到十足的忿然，那副他亲手挑选的墨镜被放在乐谱架上，跟金属的支架一同反射着冰冷的光芒。

“你把自己的身体当作什么了？‘只剩下听觉的话也能演奏’，难道你是这么想的？”

艾德伸手紧紧攥住丸藤亮的肩膀，白皙的手指深陷进上好的西服衣料，他抬头直直看进对方墨绿的双眼。

“我知道这场演奏对你来说很重要，明天结束之后当晚回国就去检查，我会提前让我的私人医生联系眼科方面的专家，在得出确切的结论之前停止参加所有的演奏和录制活动。”

这就是为什么这几天没有联络你的原因——丸藤亮此刻竟然冒出如此充满余裕的想法，习惯独自来往的他即便有艾德的陪伴，也是下意识把独立的位置放在首位，几乎未曾思考过交予谁分担。

“……喂，你在笑什么？我没有跟你开玩笑。”

半臂的距离下即使是微弯的弧度也不能逃脱对方的眼神，丸藤亮索性彻底地将那份笑意流露，极其认真地与他对视。

“没什么，只是觉得有个人在身边也挺好的，那么也该告诉我了吧？千里迢迢突然过来的理由。”

艾德被他问的措手不及，方才还气势汹汹挑起的眉头一撇，连带着手下的力道也小了不少，丸藤亮趁此机会握住他的手腕拉下放到身前，以肢体动作表示静候他的答案。

“……拜托你以后记得及时查看手机讯息，我不喜欢重复自己说过的话，这次是特例——只是突然想要听你弹琴了而已。”

“就因为这样？”

“这样还不够吗？！”

撇开了目光艾德也能从余光中感受到对方默然的视线，那双眼此刻一定是认真而一丝不苟地注视着他，毫无疑问、那便是艾德·菲尼克斯最为熟悉的视线，即便那双眼睛无法分辨色彩充斥着黑白，在看着他时却是溢满了本人都未曾察觉的色彩，凝视片刻便会让人感到头晕目眩。

以前怎么没有人告诉他，偏深的孔雀绿是如此好看的颜色。

散逸的思维减轻了他的负担，艾德边想着这台三角钢琴是丸藤亮最喜欢的那个牌子，喉结上下无声滑动一下，缓慢地挤出未完的话语。

“其实也有那么一点……想见你了，仅此而已。”

话语的尾音被淹没在对方覆盖而来的嘴唇之间，丸藤亮俯身而垂落的鬓发留下错落的光影，成为了上浮弯曲的嘴角最后的屏障，仅仅是单纯的唇齿贴合、交换彼此的气息，一切波动的情绪便化为缓缓流动的海洋，气息温暖而又缱绻。

丸藤亮松开手掌，手心尚余对方肌肤的温度，身侧带着薄茧属于钢琴家的双手已经一稳如常不见心绪而起的颤抖。

“想听什么？”

“「Clair de lune」，没忘吧？”

“得先温一下谱子，很久没弹了。”

 

艾德便坐在小提琴手的位置上看他拿出手机搜索乐谱，舒缓的音节流淌在丸藤亮的指尖，回忆与现实的双重光景轮番显现，对方平和的侧颜与挺拔的身姿一如既往，从第一个音符落下而始，艾德便感受到那个他所熟悉的丸藤亮，收敛了多余的嘈杂心绪，一心埋入琴键舞动手指的演奏家，琴槌在他的手下理所当然地敲击出完美的力度，一笔又一笔的谱写篇章。

艾德仰首时才察觉窗外的天色已渐暗，顶窗的旁边恰有明亮的灯光照耀，玻璃外飞舞的白色痕迹在暖色的光辉下分外显眼，包裹着微弱的光芒、迎合耳边的乐声一同在他的感官中流连，初雪中再次浮现出那条小径，那是他们彼此踏出的步伐所构成的雪上足迹。

 

今年的第一场雪，就这么不期然的在异国降临了。

而他们仍将度过无数个这样的季节，循回往复直到终点。

 

*End*


End file.
